Why Me chapter 1
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Well, my first Gohan story. It's short, but give me time. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Why Me  
chapter 1  
I think you all know what this story is about. It's about our favorite little half Saiyan......GOHAN! This is taken after the Cell Saga, Trunks is back in his time (sorry Kura) and Goku isn't back. Gohan is I think 11? I hope you all enjoy it.  
Dsclaimers: I don't own DBZ  
(...) thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's early in the morning and everyone is still asleep. Everyone except Gohan. Gohan just sat on his bed and looked out the window.  
"Why dad? Why did you have to do that? Do you know how hard it was telling mom you were never coming back?" Gohan had tears coming down his face but he just brushed them away and layed back down. He was just about to get in a deep sleep when Chichi came in to wake him.  
"Gohan, it's time to get up. I need you to do some stuff for me," she said and walked out the door. Gohan got up, got dressed, and walked out the door without eating. That made Chichi worried. She got on the phone and called Bulma.  
"Bulma, it's me. I think something's wrong with Gohan."  
"Why you say that?"  
"He's not eating, he doesn't talk that much, and he's not doing his studies."  
"Well, he did take it hard when Goku died."  
"I think you're right but, I'm just worried."  
"Give him some time to cool off, if things get out of hand call me."  
"Thank you Bulma. Ja'ne." Chichi hung up the phone and looked out the window. (Goku, why did you have to leave us?)  
***********************************************************************  
Gohan walked slowly as he done before. All he could think about was how his father died to save him and everyone and all Gohan did was be selfish and not kill Cell when he had the chance. He kicked a rock and took a short cut threw the woods, pass the creek he and his dad would train. Gohan sat down on a rock and tears were forming in his eyes. Everyone said it wasn't his fault.  
"Why couldn't it have been me?" Gohan said. He picked up a rock and smashed it between his hand. "I wish I never went SSJ 2. Because of that, I will never see my dad again. It's my fault!" He got up and walked back to the main road and followed it to a near by town. He dug threw his pockets and found the list Chichi gave him before he left.  
"Rice, fish, fruit, bread, carrots." He walked into a store and got what he needed. On his way home he did take a short cut threw the woods. He was almost home when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He fell to the ground and the last thing he remembered was hearing "He's the one."   
Gohan woke up with a start. (What happened? Why does my neck hurt?) He got up, got the bags of food and headed home. When he got home Chichi was waiting for him.  
"What took you so long?"   
"I'm sorry mom," he said. Now the pain in his neck started to hurt.  
"You should be mister."  
"It won't happen agai......." at that point the pain was so intense he passed out on the floor.  
"GOHAN!" Chichi yelled. She picked him up, layed him on the couch, and called Bulma.  
***********************************************************************  
Sorry, but that's all for this chapter. To all you Gohan fans I want to say this. I'm glad you don't know where I live, cause I hurt Gohan even more in the up coming chapters.  
  
NEXT TIME ON D-R-A-G-O-N-B-A-L-L-Z:  
"What's wrong with him?" Chichi asked.  
"Chichi, Gohan's been injected with something that might just make him kill someone...or kill himself." 


	2. Why Me

Why Me  
chapter 2  
Well, I got some nice reviews and I would like to thank everyone for them. So in return, here is chapter 2 of our sad, poor, Gohan. Enjoy.  
Disclaimers: I don't own any DBZ  
  
LAST TIME ON D-R-A-G-O-N-B-A-L-L-Z:  
"He's the one"  
Gohan got home and the pain in his neck got so intense that he fell to the floor.  
"GOHAN!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"BULMA! IneedhelpsomethingswrongwithGohan!"  
"Ok Chichi first thing I will tell you is to say that again slowly and in English."  
"I need help. Somethings wrong with Gohan!"  
"That's better. What happened?"  
"I don't know, he fell on the ground and now he's not getting up!"  
"Ok, get him over here right now."  
Chichi hung up the phone grabbed Gohan and went to Bulmas. Bulma was waiting by the door and saw the condition(sp?) Gohan was in. Bulma took him from Chichi and took him to her lab and layed him down on the table. She started to put wires on him and everything. Gohan opened his eyes, but didn't get up or talk. Bulma sat down on a chair at the computer typing things up, while Chichi sat at Gohan's side.  
"Ok Chichi. I'll let you stay here for the night. Why don't you get some rest and then when you wake up I'll tell what is wrong with Gohan. Ok?"  
Chichi just stood there and then left the room. Bulma waited until Chichi left and then started to do some test. It was almost one in the afternoon and she couldn't find anything. She was about to sit back down when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and there stood Yamcha.  
"Hey Bulma. What's wrong?"  
"Hey. Somethings wrong with Gohan and I don't know what's wrong."  
Yamcha didn't know what to say. He followed Bulma into the lab and saw Gohan on the table. He was getting worst by the minute. Yamcha walked over to Gohan and didn't know what to say. He walked over to Bulma and found her typing.   
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to find what's wrong. I......." she stopped when she read what she didn't want to read.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Listen to this: Virus type: deadly. After Virus is injected the person will have no control over his or her body. May cause the person to go mad or attempt killing."  
"Wow. That's not good. Is it?"  
"Not if you want Gohan to go and kill everyone or himself."  
All of a sudden, Chichi walked in. "What's wrong with Gohan? is he alright?"  
"Well, he's been injected with something that may make him kill everyone or kill himself."  
"WHAT!" Chichi fainted. Yamcha took her to her room and let her rest. He walked back to Bulma and saw she must have found something.  
"What did you find?"  
"Come take a look." Yamcha walked over and saw what Bulma found. On the back of Gohan's neck, there was a little hole that looked like a needle was forced into his neck. Just then Gohan woke up and he did try to get up.  
"Don't think about it kid," Bulma said, but Gohan didn't listen. He opened his eyes and they weren't black but red. That got Bulma worried. He was about to jump off the table when Yamcha grabbed him and layed him back down and held him there. Bulma went to the table next to them to get a needle but Gohan got free from Yamcha's graps(sp?) and flew out the window.   
********************************************************************  
"Dr. Oma. He's wake and on his way to Ginger Town."  
"Very good Mrs. Ice. Now, lets see what our half Saiyans power's can really do."  
"Very well. Who shall his first target be?"  
"Piccolo."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed that. Please R/R. One more thing. Don't say anything about my spelling. (KURA) I used a word checker thing and they say I'm spelling the words right. That and Kajo said it was right to.  
  
NEXT TIME ON D-R-A-G-O-N-B-A-L-L-Z"  
"Gohan, what are you doing?" Piccolo asked.  
"What I am suppost to do. Dr. Oma wants my friends dead and I shall do his biding(sp?) 


	3. Why Me

Why Me?  
chapter 3  
Well, I got nice reviews so again here is the next chapter. I......really......am sorry for this Gohan going crazy thing. Yes Kura, I am going to go threw with this story. Now put the sticks down and enjoy the story.  
Disclaimers: I don't own any DBZ. :(  
LAST TIME ON D-R-A-G-O-N-B-A-L-L-Z:  
Gohan woke up and his eyes were not black but red. He got out of Yamcha's gasp and was out the door.  
"His target will be Piccolo."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok, this is not good," Yamcha said as he looked in the direction Gohan went.  
"You're telling me. Gohan as lost it. Whatever was injected into him is making him be this way. We have to find him fast," Bulma said. She walked to the phone and called Master Roshi's house. She got a hold of Krillin and told him what's the matter and to find Tien. When she hung up Yamcha was out the door.  
"If I was a possesed kid, where would I be?" Yamcha looked around and felt Gohan's power. (Why is he in Ginger Town?) he thought. He flew into Ginger Town and everything was ok. He walked around and saw nothin wrong untill he saw Piccolo fly pass him and into a rock. Everyone who saw it screamed and ran away. Yamcha ran up to Piccolo and helped him.  
"What was that about?"  
"It's Gohan."  
"Where is he?"  
"I'm right here." A blast came down on them and Gohan was floting and laughing at them. Picoolo looked up. "Gohan's what wrong with you?"  
"Nothings wrong."  
"Then what are you doing?"  
"What I'm suppost to do. Dr. Oma wants my friends dead and I shall do his biding(sp?) Starting with you." He blasted at Piccolo but Piccolo moved in time. Gohan was about to blast him again when someone grabbed him from behind in a tight bear hug.  
"Never forget about the other people Gohan. Didn't Goku teach you that?" Yamcha asked.  
"You think you can hold me you weak human?" he asked and struggeled to get free but Yamcha had a tight grip on him.  
"Nice try Gohan. Come on Piccolo, we need to get him back to Bulmas so she can do some more test." Yamcha flew off carrying a struggeling Gohan followed by Piccolo. They flew to Bulma's house just in time. "Hey Bulam, you here?" Yamcha asked.  
"In the lab. Did you fine Gohan?"  
"The hard way but we found him. Is Chichi still here?"  
"No she's not and who's we?"  
"Piccolo."  
Yamcha walked into the lab and layed Gohan on the table and held him down with the help of Piccolo. Bulam already had a needle in hand and stuck it in Gohan's arm and Gohan collapsed on the table. Yamcha and Piccolo let go and sat down in a chair. Bulam started typing and then backed up.  
"I don't know what is wrong with him. I can't find anything."   
***********************************************************************  
"Dr. Oma, They injected him with something that knocked him out."  
"Don't worry Mrs. Ice. When he wakes up then he'll be back to the way I want him."  
Mrs. Ice walked out of the lab and shut the door behind her. She walked to her room and sat on her bed. "I hope we get this done and over with. I don't like waiting." She picked up her workbook and started her homework. "I hate 10th grade. I have to keep up the work here and then in school."  
"Ice, are you doing your homework like you're suppost to do?"  
"Yes father. I have a question too. Why do you call me Mrs. Ice when I'm only 16?"  
"You always show me respect and I show you respect. Now, get to work and then go to bed."  
"Yes father."  
(Don't worry my child, your project will work as the teacher wants it.)  
***********************************************************************  
It was late in the evening when Gohan finally came to. He sat up and looked around. (What happened?) he thought. He tried to get off the table but the wires on him held him back. He riped them off and jumped down. He walked to the window and opened it. He was about to take off when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Piccolo.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm going to get out of here. I have to see Dr. Oma," he said. His voice was different and his eyes were still red. Piccolo grabbed his other arm and carried him to the rable. He sat him down and held one of his arms and with his other hand he grabbed a needle. "Bulma told me to give this to you when you wake up."  
"No. I don't want it" he yelled and tried to get away. Piccolo put the needle down and layed him down on the table. "Listen, this is for your own good."  
"I don't care. Let go of me!"  
Piccolo formed a ki ball in his hand and brought it down on Gohan, knocking him out. "Sorry Gohan. I can't let you hurt anyone, even yourself."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, I hope you all are enjoying this. It kills me to have to do this to Gohan. R/R please.  
NEXT TIME ON D-R-A-G-O-N-B-A-L-L-Z:  
"You take on more step and I will make Gohan blast himself and not know it," Dr. Oma said.  
"What do you want with the kid?" Tien asked.  
"A project on how long a Saiyan can live."  



	4. Why Me

Why Me  
chapter 4  
  
Ok, I got nice reviews again and I want to say something to two people. Kura, you will get your stick later at school for our big wooden thing. Barbo-chan, step away from the oak club. I like the Man killing lions, but my flying chickens with pig ears pecking everyone to death at work will win :) Other than that enjoy this chapter. It will be short, I will tell you that.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Father, my project is due soon. I have to know what is taking so long," Ice demanded.  
"Sorry my childed. If they keep knocking him out then your project will fail. There is one way to find out though."  
"How?"  
"Why don't we visit Gohan and see how he's doing."   
Ice and Dr. Oma got in there car and drove.  
AT BULMA'S  
"Hey Tien, hey Krillin. Took you guys long enough," Yamcha said.  
"It's not our fault," Krillin said back. They walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
"So, what's wrong with Gohan?" Tien asked.  
"Don't know yet. All we know is he's trying to kill us. Mostly Piccolo."  
"Didn't Bulma find out what's wrong?" Krillin asked.  
"Not yet." Yamcha was about to say something but was stopped when he heard a blast come from the lab. They ran to the door and saw smoke all around inside. Piccolo steped out with blood all over his face and arms.  
"Dumb question. Did you get attacked?" Krillin asked.  
"What do you think."  
"Was it Gohan?" Yamcha asked.  
"Not his time. I don't know who it is. Some old guy and a girl." They walked in when the smoke cleard and found Gohan sitting up coughing up blood. Piccolo ran to him and held him up before he passed out.  
"Was that good or bad?" Tien asked as they walked up to them.  
"Bad. Very bad, a voice said. They turned to the voice and saw a old guy and a girl standing in the hole in the wall. "My daughters project as failed, but not completely."  
"What do you mean project, and who are you?" Krillin asked.  
"I am Dr. Oma and my daughter, Ice. We are useing this Saiyan for a project. Now wake up Gohan and come to me."  
Gohan opened his red eyes and tried to get out of Piccolos gasp.  
"Gohan, listen to me, don't do it," Piccolo said, but Gohan didn't even hear him. He got out of his gasp and walked to Dr. Oma and Ice. "You see Ice, we still have a chance." Yamcha and Tien started to walk up to them but Dr. Oma stopped them. "You take one more step and I'll make Gohan kill himself and not know it."  
"What do you want with a kid?" Tien asked.  
"To find out how long a half Saiyan can live."  
"What?"  
"What we injected him with, it will kill him if the pain increases, he will kill anyone we say, that is why I had him go after you Piccolo, or we make him kill himself."  
You sick bast........." Piccolo was stopped when Gohan powered up and had a small ki ball in his hand up to his neck.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ice said. "We were trying to kill you before Gohan did."  
"Well that cleard everything up" Krillin said.  
"Gohan, take that ball and point it at your stomach. Gohan did as he was told to. "Now. FIRE!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice yelled out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Told ya that it was short. I hope you all write nice reviews. All most done with this story, so be nice or my flying chickens with pig ears will attack you. 


	5. Why Me

Why Me  
  
Well, now that I have everything done with I guess I can write my next chapter. All I remember from my last one was a voice yell NOOOOOOO and everything. If I forget anything, don't be mad. The sad thing is, I forgot who Ice's dad was. I'm going to guess and you guys are gonna tell me if I was right or wrong. One more thing. I know that everyone on DBZ is powerful and that they could have gotten out of the stuff I put them threw but let me remind you, THIS IS A FANFIC! I can do whatever I want. I can have Trunks not go back to his time after the Cell Saga. This is my story and let me write it the way I want! much better. Now onto the story. One more thing. Two people just show up out of nowhere and then they die.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or do I own "A Song To Sing" by Hanson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NOOOOOOO!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked around and couldn't find the person. Gohan stopped the blast just inches from his stomach and looked up. "You can't do this Gohan. You have to fight this injection that is taking over your mind." Everyone turned to Gohan, who was putting his hand down to his side.   
"Don't you even think about boy. I will give you what you wanted. I will make you suffer no more," Dr. Oma said. Piccolo just growled at this remark. "You mean that you will help stop Gohan's suffering by letting himself kill himself? Not in this life time buddy." Piccolo looked at Gohan, who was shaking, and walked up to him. As did Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien. Piccolo knelt down and lifted Gohan's chin in his hand. His eyes were still red.   
"Come on Gohan. You have to fight it!" the voice said once more. Piccolo looked away and then back at Gohan. He sat down on the ground, and yelling words no one understood.  
"This can't be happening. Dad, what are we gonna do?" Before he could answer, Mr. Shu and Mr. Satan showed up out of nowhere. Gohan eyed them and then blasted them. He smiled, and then went back to saying stuff. "What was that about?" Yamcha asked. "Don't know, but I'm glad they're dead," Krillin said.  
Yamcha sat down next to Gohan and tried to listen to what he was saying. He backed up when he felt Gohan's ki rise up fast. Gohan then fell to the ground and didn't move. Krillin and Tien knet next to him and smiled. "The kids fine now. I don't see nothing wrong with him now," Tien asked. "How do you know?" Piccolo asked.  
"Cause he killed the fear inside of him," Ice said with a smile.  
"What?" they all said.  
"What we injected him with was his fear. He felt so guilty about his dad dieing. I felt his fear come out of his body and take over him. What we injected him with was to see how much his fear will take over him until he fights it."  
"What?" Krillin asked in confusion.  
"Don't explain it again. The main thing is, he's ok," Piccolo said. Dr. Oma walked up to Ice and smiled. "This will be great on your project. Now we better get home." They walked out and then flew away. Tien walked over to Gohan and picked him up in his arms. They all walked out of the lab and saw Bulma stand there with her hands on her hips.  
"Who is going to clean this mess up?" They looked at each other and then flew out the nearest window. (Men. When will they ever learn?) she thought. Piccolo went back to what he was doing in the forest (what do you think that is?:) and the rest went to the Son house. When they got there, Chichi nearly knocked Tien down when she ran to get Gohan.  
"Don't worry Chichi," Krillin said," he's going to be alright now. He just needs to rest." Chichi thank them and then shut the door on them with a loud BANG! Chichi layed Gohan down on his bed and covered him up. He opened his eyes and looked around. Chichi was now at point of crying and yelling. Gohan then closed his eyes and the last thing he remember hearing was "I'm glad you made it through Son Gohan. Your dad never lost faith in you and I didn't as well. Good-night my friend."  
****** SONG******  
Good-bye four leaf clovers/ Hello gone awry/ Don't cry the light ain't over/ Unless you let it pass you by I'm looking for song to sing/ I'm looking for a friend to borrow/ I'm looking for my radio/ So I might find a heart to follow/ I've never been just longing for your loving/ I've never been just wearing down to nothing/ I've never been just looking for a reason/ So that maybe you'd be thinking of me All that I have found in reason/ Is reason just not to believe/ When all that you're left is treason/ It's treason just to let be I'm looking for song to sing/ I'm looking for a friend to borrow/ I'm looking for my radio/ So I might find a heart to follow/ I've never been just longong for your loving/ I've never been just wearing down to nothing/ I've never been just looking for a reason/ So that maybe you'd be thinking of me These blue yonder dreams and second hand shoes/ You're so far gone that you live to lose/ And it's too late to go home all alone/ You're the tar in that old cigar/ And the worn out cable on a cable car/ And you're too tiered to admit you've got to chose I'm looking for song to sing/ I'm looking for a friend to borrow/ I'm looking for my radio/ So I might find a heart to follow/ I've never been just longing for your loving/ I've never been just wearing down to nothing/ I've never been just looking for a reason/ So that maybe you'd be thinking of me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, like it? hate it? please review. Ja'ne for now. 


	6. Why Me

Why Me  
  
At last, my last chapter. It's a song fic so I hope you all enjoy it. Yes, it is another Hanson song. Warning: this short. I mean short.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or "With You In Your Dreams" by Hanson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan woke up the next day not remembering what had happened. Not even his mom or Krillin would tell him. They said to forget about it. The only thing he remembered was hearing his dads voice and then Ice telling him that she's proud of him. He walked to the woods and just sat on a rock looking at the water. He still missed his dad and he still felt guilty. He was about to leave when Krillin came by and sat down.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"I know. It wasn't my fault. Even though I was selfish and didn't finish off Cell when I had the chance."  
"That's what I mean. It wasn't your fault. You heard him. He said he was proud of you. He wasn't mad."  
Gohan didn't look at him but Krillin could see a small tear. Krillin put a hand on his shoulder and they walked off. Gohan left his pain behind and now was ready to start over. Thanks to Krillin, Gohan didn't feel guilty. As they walked off, two dark figures were watching from a far. Smiling.  
"So Goku. Do you think Gohan will be alright now? I mean, you won't have to worry about him?"  
"No Ice. I think you did a good job. I might go and watch him for a while. I'll meet up with you later.  
"K. Don't take long." Ice left and Goku followed Gohan. Still smiling.  
That night, Gohan cried himself to sleep for the last time. He felt cold and pulled his blanket up to his chin. He thought he might never go to sleep, until he heard a soft voice sing him to sleep. Then he knew he had two people watch over him no matter what happens.   
****SONG****  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not good-bye  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heart break and distress.  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Hooo Ohh I'll be with you.  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heart break and distress  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams.  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
And though my flesh is gone. Hoo Ohh.  
I'll still be with you at all times  
And though my body is gone. Hoo Ohh  
I'll be there to confort you at all times  
Hoo, ohh, hoo, ohh  
(Repeat chorus)  
I don't want you to cry and weep. Hoo Ohh  
I want you to go on livin' your life  
I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep. Hoo Ohh  
Cause in your heart you have good times.  
(Repeat Chorus)  
Hoo I'll be with you in your dreams  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please R/R. Ja'ne for now.   



End file.
